Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza
|media = Cartridge |input = NES Controller }} フリーザ！！ |''Doragon Bōru Zetto Tsū Gekishin Furīza!!|lit. Dragon Ball Z II: A Fierce God Freeza!!}} is a role playing video game released only in Japan by Bandai on August 10, 1991, for the . Gekishin Freeza!! is also one of the games downloadable in the game compilation J Legend Retsuden for Nintendo 3DS. Overview The game features the story of the Namek Saga and follows closely the story in the anime to the end of the Frieza Saga, except for the fact that, like in the previous game, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha and Chiaotzu are not dead and only Piccolo is, and they are present in the player's party at the beginning along with Gohan and Krillin (similar to Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden). The Mirror spaceship and Fake Namek make brief appearances during the group's journey to Namek in the first chapter of the game, "Emergency! Planet Namek!" Planet Kanassa and Kanassans make a brief appearance in "Exit the universe": during Goku's journey to Namek, he senses there is something wrong on Planet Kanassa. Goku lands on Kanassa and defeats Frieza's soldiers stationed there, freeing the surviving Kanassans from Frieza's rule. A Kanassan thanks him and says he looks a lot like Bardock (Goku's father), who had conquered the planet for Frieza (as shown in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku). The Kanassan also knows about Bardock's sons, Raditz and Goku, a result of their ability to have visions (an ability that was given to Bardock as punishment in the TV special). Also in this game, unlike the anime, Goku fights all forms of the final boss, Frieza. This game was "combined" with its predecessor Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan in 1992 to form the Super Nintendo game Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. Its sequel is Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen. Characters Playable characters *Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Nail – Only for a battle against Frieza. Non playable characters *Vegeta *Youth (若者, Wakamono) – A Namekian Warrior that can be summoned with cards. Bosses *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, transformed) *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) Enemies *Ronme (ロンメ) – A blue version of Napple. His battle power is 1,100. *Krumbo (クランボ, Kuranbo) – A red version of Napple. His battle power is 3,200. *Napple (ナップル) – A soldier who also appeared in the anime/manga. His battle power is 5,800. *Navel (ネイブル, Neiburu) – A brown version of Raspberry. His battle power is 1,100. *Monre (モンレー, Monrē) – A blue version of Raspberry. His battle power is 3,700. *Gupure (グプレー, Gupurē) – A soldier who looks similar to Raspberry. His battle power is 6,200. *Nabana (ナバナ) – A green version of Appule. His battle power is 1,200. *Robery (ロベリー, Roberī) – A brown version of Appule. His battle power is 3,500. *Appule (アプール) – A soldier who also appeared in the anime/manga. His battle power is 6,000. *Gonma (ゴンマー, Gonmā) – A blue version of Cui. His battle power is 8,000. *Payer (パイヤー, Paiyā) – A red version of Cui. His battle power is 10,000. *Kabosu (カーボス, Kābosu) – A golden version of Dodoria. His battle power is 17,000. *Yūzu (ユーズ) – A purple version of Zarbon. His battle power is 15,000. Card ability These cards are what you can get by defeating enemies *Bulma - Heals some HP and BE (can only be used once a turn) *Dende - Heals all HP and BE *Dragon Radar - Shows the location of the Dragon Balls *Chi-Chi - Turns one card to a skill card *Enma - Turns one card's attack to a Z card *Baba - Turns one card's defense to a Z card *Karin - Heals everyone's HP and BE *Mr. Popo - Blocks the enemy ability to use KI attacks *North Kaio - Raises the user's attack *Porunga - Grants you 3 wishes *Puar - Changes the card of an enemy *Oolong - Changes all cards *Namek Frog - Turns Ginyu into a frog if he tries to switch bodies *Senzu - Heals the character's all HP and BE *Scouter - Shows the power/HP/BE of your enemy, it doesn't work on Freeza form 2nd and above Chapters The game is divided into 15 chapters corresponding to 14 save points. #'"Emergency! Planet Namek!"' – Goal: reach Namek. Enemies: Ronme, Navel, Nabana. #'"Hurry to the village!"' – Goal: reach the South Western village. Enemies: Ronme, Navel, Nabana. #'"Goku's departure!"' – Goal: train until reaching 20 times Earth's gravity. Enemies: Ronme, Navel, Nabana. #'"Fly to the village!"' – Goal: reach the South Eastern village. Enemies: Ronme, Navel, Nabana. #'"Goku of the universe!!"' – Goal: train until reaching 50 times Earth's gravity. Enemies: Ronme, Navel, Nabana. #'"Dende boy!"' – Goal: reach the Center village. Enemies: Krumbo, Monre, Robery. #'"End of training"' – Goal: train until reaching 100 times Earth's gravity. Enemies: Krumbo, Monre, Robery. #'"The original Elder"' – Goal: reach Grand Elder Guru's house. Enemies: Krumbo, Monre, Robery, Napple, Gupure, Appule. #'"Piccolo's training"' – Goal: reach level 30. #'"Power-up everyone!"' – Goal: reach Grand Elder Guru's house. Enemies: Krumbo, Monre, Robery, Napple, Gupure, Appule. #'"Steal the Dragon Balls"' – Goal: defeat Cui, Dodoria, and Zarbon. Enemies: Napple, Gupure, Appule, Gonma. #'"Showdown! The squadron!"' – Goal: defeat the Ginyu Force. Enemies: Napple, Gupure, Appule, Gonma. #'"Goku arrives!"' – Goal: Control Goku and defeat the Ginyu Force. #'"Hurry! Dende!"' – Goal: Control Piccolo and find the Dragon Team. #'"Defeat! The evil Frieza!"' – Goal: defeat Frieza. Enemies: Napple, Gupure, Appule, Gonma. Trivia *This is the first time Goku fights Frieza in all of his forms. The second time is in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku. *Due to Chiaotzu, Tien, and Yamcha being alive during the game's events, Captain Ginyu can use his Body Change to potentially switch bodies with them. Gallery Screenshots Characters Maps External links *[http://lucifer.s14.xrea.com/hobby/reizouko/ Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza at lucifer.s14.xrea.com] *[http://barugosyaka.web.fc2.com/DBZ2.html Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza walkthrough] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_jt2rq1824&feature=related Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza gameplay] Site Navigation es:Dragon Ball Z II: Geki-shin Freeza!! Category:Dragon Ball games Category:RPG games Category:Video Games Category:Video games with stated Power Levels